


【鲨虎】小汽车

by lxz



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxz/pseuds/lxz
Summary: 弗拉基米尔有一辆非常喜欢的小汽车
Relationships: Sergei Ivanov/Vladimir Putin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. 正文（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 作者有话要说：  
> #温柔强势鲨X贤惠乖巧普  
> #没想好是什么时候，大概是你普失业的时候……吧？【大雾】  
> #如果觉得ooc，不用怀疑，都是我的错【正经】  
> #私设如山，时间线混乱，谨慎阅读

正文：

弗拉基米尔有一辆非常喜欢的小汽车，或者说，是他最喜欢的小汽车。

那是一辆日古利牌的小汽车，有着银灰色的外表和流畅的线型，漂亮的小汽车是他大学三年级时父母送的礼物，当时弗拉基米尔的妈妈玛利亚在咖啡厅工作，客人用一张彩票充当小费，可是谁能想到，这张彩票竟然中了一辆小汽车呢！虽然生活窘迫，但是玛利亚和老弗拉基米尔最后还是把这辆小汽车送给他们的宝贝儿子，要知道，这辆小汽车在当时至少值3500卢布——对于这个并不富裕的家庭而言，这可算作一大笔钱了。 「1」

弗拉基米尔高兴坏了，就算再怎么早熟，那时候他也就是个大男孩而已。弗拉基米尔简直是乐疯了，去哪都开着这辆小汽车，连打比赛都要开着它，总之，他在汽车里过上了美好的生活，这辆小汽车成为他的最爱。「2」

作为一个昂贵的消耗品，就算再怎么保养得当也会有损坏的一天。在当时的列宁格勒大学里，一辆日古利牌的小汽车绝对绝对算上一件稀罕物，一开始只是身边的几个人，到后来大伙儿都向弗拉基米尔借用小汽车，出远门啦、去约会啦、出去玩啦、接妹妹啦……总之理由五花八门，而弗拉基米尔也从不拒绝大家，最后，他的汽车和电话一样沦为公有财产——还得自己往里搭汽油钱。「3」

弗拉基米尔爱护他的小汽车（虽然他开起车来又快又野），只要小汽车有什么风吹草动，他总会在第一时间发现。朋友们虽然借出去的次数很多，但是作为公有财产，小汽车总会受到应有的关注和爱护，但是，有那么几次，弗拉基米尔发誓只有那么几次，小汽车光鲜亮丽地出去，破破烂烂的回来，虽然大部分是一些无伤大雅小毛病，不过有一次，小汽车的整个车玻璃都碎了——弗拉基米尔心疼坏了，一连几天都无精打采的，连那头漂亮的金发都是蔫蔫的——这可是他最宝贝的小汽车啊——他觉得心都要碎了。

他不敢告诉父亲母亲，也没有去质问朋友，于是，弗拉基米尔不得不从原本就不多的生活费里挤出大半，怀着一颗破碎的心来修理他心爱的小汽车。

第二天，又有朋友来借用小汽车，弗拉基米尔还是毫不犹豫的答应了。

别说，小汽车再也没坏过了。

后来，弗拉基米尔从学校毕业进入KGB，成为一名事业青年，小汽车也随着主人的大学毕业成为车库里的长久住客。

所以，当弗拉基米尔打开车库的时候，这辆小汽车在第一时间进入他的视线，并且牢牢抓住他的眼球。作为弗拉基米尔的最爱，小汽车被精心的保养和呵护，除去车身几道不显眼的划痕，它依旧光鲜亮丽，银灰色的外表和流畅的车身依旧那么光彩夺目。

他跳上车然后拧开钥匙，意外的发现这辆小汽车还能开，于是弗拉基米尔开着心爱的小汽车在院子里转圈圈。厨房里的一切都准备妥当，随时可以开始吃晚餐，弗拉基米尔算算时间，决定接另一位主人回家吃饭，方向盘一打，小汽车从拉磨的状态解放出来，嘟嘟地驶出大门。

谢尔盖结束一天的会议，头晕脑胀地走出大楼，这件事情可算告一段落，明天是周末，他已经申请了一天的假期，如果足够幸运的话，就能有时间带瓦洛佳出去散散心，或者干脆在家里什么也不干，就在床上赖上两天？谢尔盖摘下眼镜擦拭，面无表情地盘算着两个人做什么姿势的健身运动比较好——最近他总是早出晚归的，上次和瓦洛佳一起做运动还是一个月前！上帝啊！一个月前，整！整！三！十！天！

等谢尔盖重新戴上眼镜，一辆银灰色的、漂亮的、日古力牌小汽车就出现在他的视线之内，驾驶座的车玻璃摇下来，一颗被谢尔盖朝思暮想的金色脑袋从车窗探出，道：  
“伊万诺夫先生，请问要坐车吗？”

“瓦洛佳！”谢尔盖三步并作两步，直接钻进副驾驶，“你怎么在这？”

“接你回家。”弗拉基米尔发动汽车，因为难得的好心情，平日里温柔的俄语说得更加柔软，像是涅瓦河上落日的余光。

因为最近的工作，两个人虽然睡在同一张床上却甚少见面，谢尔盖早出晚归，天不亮就已经坐在办公室，等他踏着月光回到家里时，弗拉基米尔早就抵抗不住困意在沙发上沉沉地睡过去，摸着爱人眼下的青黑，谢尔盖没舍得把他叫醒，小心地把爱人抱回卧室，（这可是他的专属！谁能在一个训练有素的KGB深睡时，在不吵醒他的情况下把人抱走呢？），然后快速睡上两三个甚至一两个小时，第二天，又是周而复始。

这就导致了，谢尔盖现在只是看着弗拉基米尔，就觉得心神荡漾——他迎着落日的前额，握着方向盘的指节，单手打舵的小臂，他转过头和自己说话，余晖洒在他的睫毛上，投下一片小小的阴影——谢尔盖觉得自己被蛊惑了，于是，一向深谋重虑的伊万诺夫中将决定把某些计划提前。「4」

莫斯科还没有进入冬季，但是道路上依旧拥堵不堪，他们在这里堵了大概快20分钟了，太阳已经落山，莫斯科进入黑夜，而两个人还没吃晚饭——弗拉基米尔不耐烦的啧了一声，手指在方向盘敲出哒哒哒的声音。

“别着急，瓦洛佳，”谢尔盖安慰道，他伸手握住弗拉基米尔的肩头，隔着衣料摩挲爱人有些瘦削的锁骨，声音轻柔得像春天吹过白桦林的细风，“我已经请了星期一的假，加上明天周末，我们有两天的时间可以放松呢。”

弗拉基米尔没有言语，只是抿了抿嘴角，半晌从嗓子眼里挤出一声叹息，道：  
“你还没吃晚饭呢，谢廖沙。”  
“你已经快一个月没有好好吃东西了。”

谢尔盖不止荡漾了，他现在开始躁动了。

带着金边眼镜的KGB低声笑了，笑声像大提琴的弓弦滑过钢琴的踏板，弗拉基米尔听的心头一跳，可惜他向来有些“过于镇静”，以至于错过最佳的逃跑时间。「5」

“瓦洛佳……”谢尔盖笑意更浓，不动声色地把手从对方肩头慢慢移到别的地方。

弗拉基米尔还在因为糟糕的路况而焦躁着，回忆着莫斯科的城市地图，在脑子里圈圈点点，以至于对身边人的动作毫无察觉，于是，他让谢尔盖顺利地从肩头摸到腰侧。

伊万诺夫抚摸着弗拉基米尔的腰身，瓦洛佳一直坚持着锻炼的好习惯，这使得他身材和柔韧度依旧很好，谢尔盖很有技巧地隔着衣服抚摸着弗拉基米尔精瘦的腰身，隐隐感觉布料下面的肌肉，然后顺着衣服下摆摸到弗拉基米尔赤裸的胸膛，在其中一颗乳晕上画着小小的圈，慢慢感受那一点肌肤在手下的战栗。

“停下，”弗拉基米尔双手还握在方向盘上，他甚至没有回头看谢尔盖一眼，但是声音冰冷的像是硬邦邦的石头，“谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇，请停止您现在的行为。”

“找个地方把车停下，亲爱的，”谢尔盖完全没有被吓住，反而凑过去在弗拉基米尔耳边呢喃，软风吹过桦木林，沙沙的声响搅浑了一池春水，“不让我就在这儿干你。”

弗拉基米尔转头看着谢尔盖，灰蓝色的眼睛像是危险的猫科动物一样盯着他，半晌，弗拉基米尔妥协了，他把那只捏着自己乳头的手扔出衣服，方向盘一转，小汽车从拥挤的车流中掉头出去，最终停在一个荒无人烟的破败小巷深处，然后关闭车灯拔出钥匙——天已经黑了，这条小巷没有路灯，这里就算是大白天也不会有什么人。

“好孩子，”伊万诺夫十分熟练地把两人的座椅放倒，解开安全带，慢慢地压在爱人的身上，“非常听话，瓦洛佳。”

弗拉基米尔在生气，十分明显的在生气，但是伊万诺夫凑过来吻上了他。谢尔盖吻技高超（这点他在培训学校就感受到了），对他又永远都是特别的——亲吻是爱的封印，而弗拉基米尔永远都能从谢尔盖的吻中尝到他翻滚的爱意与深情。「6」  
唇齿抖动，气息流转，呼吸着他的气流，品尝着他的味道，轻嗅着他的荷尔蒙，像是品尝着什么可口的丝绒蛋糕，谢尔盖的用舌尖在弗拉基米尔的唇边画圈，是舌尖上的芭蕾，浅尝辄止的邀请舔弄，小心翼翼的道歉求饶，弗拉基米尔消气了，用嘴唇包裹着牙齿，凑上去轻咬着回应谢尔盖的亲吻，他们唇齿纠缠，用他的唇去包裹他的唇，用他的舌去交缠他的舌，用他的吻去勾住他的魂，他们依旧呼吸着，只是气息已经变了味道，包裹着亲密、占有、情欲、爱意。「7」

弗拉基米尔闭上眼睛轻喘着，任凭谢尔盖把自己剥了个精光。湿吻从唇移到别的部位，谢尔盖含着他的耳垂在口中轻咬，又顺着脖颈来到胸前，叼住其中一颗放在齿间细细啃咬，又或者用舌尖轻轻爱抚，这颗小小的乳头很快就红肿着挺立起来，等谢尔盖厚厚的舌中重重地刷过红肿不堪的乳尖时，他满意地听到弗拉基米尔一声压抑着地呻吟。

真可爱。  
谢尔盖想。

然后他重新凑上去去亲吻他的爱人，同时，那双手也没闲着，双手手顺着弗拉基米尔精瘦的腰肢，平坦的小腹，隐约可见的腹肌来到赤裸的胸膛，比起唇舌间的温柔爱抚，谢尔盖手上的动作堪称粗暴，指间夹着乳头粗暴的拉扯，等到小小的乳尖完全挺立之后又用指甲去抠挖顶端的小缝，敏感又脆弱的乳尖受不了这样粗鲁的折磨，弗拉基米尔忍不住从嘴角泄漏出细小的声音，只不过都被人尽数吞去而已，嘴上温柔的亲吻着安慰着，手上还是继续在玩弄着挑逗着，等到两颗小小的乳头变得又红又肿，谢尔盖才停止揉捏可怜的乳尖，转而用手掌包裹着整个乳肉，把受够虐待的乳头放到粗糙的掌心细细研磨，滚烫的掌心打着转在乳尖上摩擦，又抓着乳肉轻轻晃动着——这让弗拉基米尔呻吟的声音更大了。

“别他妈把我当个姑娘——”弗拉基米尔低声抗议着，试图让自己看起来十分具有威慑力（当然，他失败了），“你到底做不做了——操——”

弗拉基米尔没忍住，在谢尔盖含住自己那根东西的时候，他终于叫出声来。

——TBC.


	2. 正文（中）

谢尔盖听见这声变了调的呻吟几乎笑出声来，他嘴上不停，手上也不停，灵活的舌尖在柱身上游走，细细描绘每一个跳动的血管青筋，又退到顶端勾着冠状沟小心舔弄，或者干脆把整个柱身含在嘴里大力的吮吸着，同时双手扶上弗拉基米尔的囊袋，两颗鼓鼓的小球像是像皮球一样被谢尔盖放在掌间把玩，一会握住一个轻轻拉扯，一会把两颗囊袋放在一起摩擦，加倍的快感让弗拉基米尔呻吟得更大声。

“谢廖沙……”弗拉基米尔呼唤道，沙哑的声音中带着细不可闻的求饶。

谢尔盖抬眼看着面色潮红的弗拉基米尔，微眯起的蓝绿色双眼，把整个东西直接深吞入喉。

弗拉基米尔几乎为此哭出来，他自认并不是什么重欲之人，可是，要知道，当初就算在东德，谢尔盖也经常利用职务之便，隔一两个月就偷偷来德累斯顿和他一起呆上那么天，更别提谢尔盖每周雷打不动的性爱电话。但是，现在他已经一个月没有见到、听到，以及触碰到他的爱人了，即使他们每天睡在同一张床上——他思念他，不管是心里还是身体。

“谢廖沙……”弗拉基米尔小声求饶着，声音沙哑又颤抖，“快放开我……谢廖沙，我要……嗯啊——”

随着谢尔盖重重一吸，弗拉基米尔觉得眼前白光一闪，如数倾泻在爱人口中。

谢尔盖把口中的东西咽下去,然后托起弗拉基米尔的脖子重新吻上去，弗拉基米尔还处在高潮后的眩晕中，听话的品尝着自己道味道，谢尔盖紧紧盯着自己的爱人，眼里交织着支配和占有的欲望，混合着数不清的爱欲与情欲，弗拉基米尔微湿的金发柔顺地贴着额头，脸颊潮红，气息流转，轻喘的双唇是涅瓦河畔盛开的鲜花，微闭的双眼是贝加尔湖上的湿雾，谢尔盖知道自己内心深处那个肮脏又邪恶的小念头正在蠢蠢欲动。

他分开弗拉基米尔的两条长腿，把它们屈到主人胸前，也许是刚才舒服了，弗拉基米尔顺从抱住双腿。  
谢尔盖伸手附上弗拉基米尔挺翘的屁股，柔软的臀肉让他十分满意，弗拉基米尔很白，体毛又少，常年运动让他的身形健美，偏偏捂在裤子里永不见光的部位手感十足，于是谢尔盖接手了这个本来就属于他的漂亮屁股，他大力得抽打着两团软肉，常年握枪握笔的手把臀肉打得摇摇晃晃，很快就印着掌痕红肿起来。

弗拉基米尔蹙着眉轻声呻吟，手上还听话地抱着自己的两条腿。谢尔盖分开弗拉基米尔的臀肉，粉嫩的穴口在月光下看不真切，谢尔盖摩挲着紧闭的穴口，尝试着探入半根小指的第一个指节——紧得让他直皱眉。

“没、没事……”弗拉基米尔小声说着，“直接进来……没事的……”

“那怎么能行！”谢尔盖理所当然的不赞同，然后直起身，借着月光打开储物盒在里面摸索着。

“谢廖沙……”弗拉基米尔把腿放下来，蜷缩着用膝盖去磨蹭谢尔盖询问道，“找什么呢？”

“我记得，这里是放到这里来着……”谢尔盖一边回应着爱人一边继续寻找，最后从储物盒的角落里扣出一盒小小的护手霜，“找到了，亲爱的。”

护手霜实在是太小太小，圆圆的铁皮盒薄薄一小层，还不到谢尔盖四分之一个手掌大小，护手霜依然是密封状态，但是上面的图案昭示着年代的久远，像是很多年前没有送出去的小礼物——很多、很多、很多年前。

“可能不太够，”谢尔盖让弗拉基米尔重新抱好双腿，打开盒子，挖了一大块依旧散发芬芳的雪白膏体，“我保证，甜心，不会疼的。”

“谢廖沙……你……嗯……”弗拉基米尔的质问被谢尔盖的手指打断。

有了膏体作为润滑，谢尔盖顺利伸入一根手指，立刻感受到内壁热情地包裹上来，潮湿火热的触感让他忍不住来回抽插，润滑剂跟着手指进进出出，随着洞口的越发湿润手指慢慢从一根变成三根，紧实的穴口在呻吟中被一点点打开，变得柔软又火热，谢尔盖手指修长，常年握枪握笔让双手带上薄茧，很好的抚慰了弗拉基米尔将近空虚一个月的后穴，等第四根深入的时候，弗拉基米尔因为刺激忍不住发出小小的抽泣，修长的手指一下下侵入肠壁，很快就找到能让弗拉基米尔疯狂的那一点，谢尔盖低头叼住一颗红肿的乳尖，放在齿间啃咬舔弄，一手温柔地撸动着弗拉基米尔再次挺立的阴茎，留在后穴的手对着他的前列腺狠狠按下去。

弗拉基米尔被打开了奇怪的开关，像一个唱片机一样立刻引亢高歌，走了调的呻吟呜咽无疑是最好的催情，谢尔盖抽出手指换上自己的阴茎，一鼓作气插进去，柔软火热的内壁立刻包裹着巨大的肉刃，讨好的、热情的簇拥着这位危险的入侵者，吮吸着流出更多液体希望能得到奖赏，谢尔盖没让它们失望，粗长的阴茎一次次贯穿脆弱的阴茎，每次一都是整根抽出整根插入，每一次都精准地撞在敏感的前列腺上，润滑剂和着肠液在穴口被打出一圈白沫，凶狠的律动让弗拉基米尔几乎招架不住。

“不行……不行谢廖沙……”弗拉基米尔放开自己的双腿，推动着谢尔盖的胸膛小声哀求，“请轻一点……嗯啊……太……太快……”

“瓦洛佳，我的宝贝儿，”谢尔盖没有停下，他紧紧盯着身下的人，目光凶狠得像狼，“我的，瓦洛季卡。”

“谢廖沙……停下……不行……”

“嗯……不要了谢廖沙……”

“等等……谢廖沙……嗯啊……”

“停下来……求你……谢廖什卡……”

太刺激了。  
弗拉基米尔想着。  
他舒服了。

弗拉基米在猛烈的快感中迷惑彷徨着，不知道该怎么形容，干枯的河道被引入清泉，繁星落地砸出光芒，是幼时大院里的嘈杂声，还是莫斯科永远凛冽的寒风。弗拉基米尔感觉自己的双腿被架到对方肩上，让自己整个浪的暴露在谢尔盖的目光中。从列宁格勒到德累斯顿，从圣彼得堡到莫斯科，他是学生、是军官、是克格勃、是副市长，是子女、是下属、是领导，列宁格勒变成圣彼得堡，莫斯科上空的红旗不再飘扬，而谢尔盖永远都在弗拉基米尔身边，就像谢廖沙永远都不会离开瓦洛佳。

眼前白光闪动，星河坠地让人双眼刺痛，远去的候鸟找到归宿，回巢的乌鸦踏着日暮，弗拉基米尔主动搂住谢尔盖的脖子，在颈窝呢喃呻吟。

我的。  
弗拉基米尔在心里说道。  
我的谢廖什卡。

弗拉基米尔再次在谢尔盖手中射出来，稀白精液在剪裁合体的黑色西装上格外明显，谢尔盖细碎的吻落在弗拉基米尔身上，含着他的耳垂在口中舔弄，弗拉基米尔小声的絮叨着，连续的射精让他的声音更加沙哑低沉，呻吟是堕落的，喘息是色情的，抽泣是性感的，他引诱着、哀求着，是黑夜里欲望的蛇，缠绕着谢尔盖，让他一步步踏入业火，坠入地狱。

谢尔盖看着弗拉基米尔，这是他的朋友、他的知己、他的战友、他的爱人、他的信仰。谢尔盖永远不会忘记柏林墙倒塌那一天，他的瓦洛佳是何等的失魂落魄，也永远不会忘记索布恰克离开以后，弗拉基米尔斯怎样的颓废伤感，他记得营救索布恰克那一晚的忧虑担忧，他不后悔透露消息给瓦洛佳，也相信瓦洛佳的手段能力，可他依旧彻夜难眠，就如弗拉基米尔远在东德的每一个夜晚。克格勃从无弱点——他的瓦洛季卡不是弱点，是他的铠甲、他的心脏，是他的欲望之火、是他的生命之光。「8」

“我的。”  
谢尔盖轻喘着说道。  
“我的瓦洛季卡。”

老旧的小汽车在凹凸不平的路面上吱呀作响，狭小的车厢里充斥着他们欢爱的气息。弗拉基米尔不知道自己被抓着做了多久，也不知道自己射了几次，腰股间的酸痛和射不出来的阴茎提醒着他这场欢爱还远未结束，他受不了了，沙哑着嗓子向谢尔盖求饶，可后穴却依旧兴高采烈地讨好着肉刃，明明碰一下就会哭喊着说不行，却偏偏热情的凑上前去讨好着想要更多。

太多了，不行了。

弗拉基米尔小声抽泣着祈求着，耳边却是谢尔盖不断地安抚与赞美，告诉他自己有多么爱他，有多么为他着迷，这具身体让他茶饭不思，这个灵魂让他夜不能寐，烫人的情话不要钱的从谢尔盖嘴里说出，混着亲吻在弗拉基米尔身上留下一个又一个紫红的印迹。

“谢廖什卡……等、等一下……”小腹处一样的感觉让他推开谢尔盖，可是后者却不为所动。

“谢廖什卡……让开……我……我不行……”弗拉基米尔不住的挣扎着，可惜列宁格勒冠军此时却被牢牢压制着（这足以载入史册了！事后谢尔盖想着）。

“你——你走开……”弗拉基米尔已经哭出声了，强烈的刺激让他快要忍耐不住了，“不行——”

“没事，瓦洛季卡，就在这儿，”谢尔盖轻喘着在弗拉基米尔耳边呢喃，温柔的话里是不许反抗的命令，“就在这儿，尿出来。”

“……谢廖什卡——”  
在一记深顶之后，弗拉基米尔再也忍受不住这种生理上的刺激，稀薄的精液过后，透明的水柱从马眼喷出，稀稀拉拉地溅到座椅和谢尔盖身上，之后谢尔盖一声低吼，微凉的精液全部射进弗拉基米尔的肚子里。

弗拉基米尔觉得自己难过极了，羞耻和委屈充斥着他的大脑，然后从每一根头发丝里喷薄而出。  
我一定要揍他。  
这是绝对不可原谅的。  
就算是谢廖沙也不可以原谅。  
弗拉基米尔想着，他在生气，十分明显的在生气，可是他也累极了，最后怀着满腔的怒火与巨大的羞耻，还有一点点（当然只有一点点。弗拉基米尔想着）的满足感，在谢尔盖的臂弯中中沉沉睡去，恍惚间感到小汽车吱吱喳喳地往家开去。

又坏了……  
弗拉基米尔闭上眼睛，这是他在沉睡前最后的念头。

——TBC .


	3. 正文（下）

谢尔盖把弗拉基米尔放到后座，又脱下大衣把人裹好，才从口袋里掏出一根香烟，就着冷风在外面吞云吐雾起来——瓦洛佳自己不抽烟，也不喜欢他抽烟——虽然瓦洛佳从来没说过这种话，不过请相信谢尔盖，作为一名身居高位的KGB，这点事情还是看得出来的。

小汽车到底已经老旧了，就算谢尔盖这么多年再怎么精心保养，也无法抵挡时间的摧残，再加上两个人的剧烈运动，等到回到车库的时候，小汽车甚至都打不着火了。  
谢尔盖把还在睡着的弗拉基米尔抱上楼去，放好热水把爱人清理干净，最后换上睡衣放在柔软的床铺之间，期间弗拉基米尔一直安睡着，一点醒来的迹象都没有。

等弗拉基米尔醒来的时候，谢尔盖刚从浴室里出来，拿着毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发。

“谢廖沙……”弗拉基米尔轻咳，声音沙哑极了。谢尔盖立刻放下毛巾，倒了一杯温水送到他的身边，然后在床边坐好，问道：

“怎么了，亲爱的？”谢尔盖伸手探上弗拉基米尔的额头，没有发烧，“哪里不舒服吗？”

“……”弗拉基米尔喝了半杯水然后摇摇头，“我的小汽车呢？”

“……小汽车坏了，瓦洛佳，”谢尔盖扶着弗拉基米尔重新躺下，然后帮他掖好被角，“明天我就会把它修好的，我保证，亲爱的。”

“谢廖什卡——”谢尔盖准备走到另一边上床睡觉，不想却被弗拉基米尔拽住衣角，他的瓦洛佳抬眼看着他，眼里是难得一见依赖。

谢尔盖被蛊惑了。

“怎么了？宝贝儿？”谢尔盖声音轻的像是给孩子盖被子的松鼠妈妈，他发誓，这时候哪怕瓦洛佳就算说想要红场上的星星他都能给摘下来。

“谢廖什卡，你怎么知道小汽车上又护手霜的？”

“哦，”谢尔盖笑出声，他其实不太确定自己能把红场上的星星摘下来，“那是你车玻璃被打碎之后我偷偷放进去的，趁你修车的时候不注意做的，那还是托我舅舅带回来的进口货，谁想到你一直没——”

谢尔盖止住声音，恨不得一口咬掉自己的舌头。

“你大学时从来没坐过我的小汽车，谢廖沙”

“……”

“你怎么知道我的车玻璃坏过？”

“……”

“是你把我的的车玻璃弄碎的？”

“不是，瓦洛佳——”

“之前也是你弄坏我的小汽车？”

“我没有，亲爱的——”

“包括点烟器坏了，声响坏了，消音器坏了，以及大热天弄坏我的空调？”

“我什么都不知道，宝贝儿——”

“请您看着我的眼睛，谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇，请您对着您藏在柜子后面的香烟和伏特加发誓。”

“……瓦洛季卡，我错了……”

当晚，安全局第一副局长，谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇·伊万诺夫先生在车库修了一夜的小汽车——真可怜，外面还下着雨呢！

——END.

注：  
「1」：摘自《第一人》  
「2」：摘自《第一人》  
「3」：摘自《走出列宁格勒》，信息来源：微博-克宫情报站  
「4」：说实话，作者也不清楚这时候鲨鱼的军衔到底是什么，刚开始以为是上校鸡块来着哈哈哈哈，感谢小伙伴的科普  
「5」：摘自《第一人》。原句是“我能保持镇静，甚至过于镇静”  
「6」：“亲吻是爱的封印”——莎士比亚  
「7」：部分词句借鉴于公众号-耐美尔学堂，毕竟我还是单身狗  
「8」：《普京大传》中提到营救索布恰克时，有内部人士提前透漏消息给普，但是没提到是谁，这里就假装是鲨鱼吧，毕竟他俩关系那么好【大雾】


	4. 番外一：关于谢尔盖和小汽车

番外一：关于谢尔盖和小汽车

法律系的弗拉基米尔有一辆漂亮的小汽车，有着银灰色的外表和流畅的线型，还是日古力牌的小汽车——这在列宁格勒大学可算个稀罕物，毕竟学校里的学生大多不怎么富裕。

人们一传十，十传百，传着传着就变了味，于是，身边人都对谢尔盖说，KGB送给法律系的弗拉基米尔一辆小汽车——毕竟很多人都见过KGB的军官来找弗拉基米尔，说得有鼻子有眼，好像他们都亲眼所见似的——当然，谢尔盖并不在意，他当时一门心思想成为外交官，对于什么KGB也没什么想法。

事情的转变发生在陪阿列克谢出行之后。

阿列克谢是法律系的学生，比谢尔盖大一级，有一天他去车站接从莫斯科来的妹妹，于是去问弗拉基米尔借小汽车，谢尔盖陪着去，他不着急，就远远的跟在阿列克谢身后，然后他就看见了弗拉基米尔——个子不高，一头软软的金发，不知怎么的就让谢尔盖心里咯噔一下。

他一路上都在想着弗拉基米尔，想着他柔软的口音和淬了阳光短发，连那位叫伊琳娜的漂亮女孩有没让他回过神来——阿列克谢对此失望至极——他原想着把妹妹伊琳娜介绍给谢尔盖呢。

谢尔盖开车开得心不在焉，一不小心就让小汽车撞上了路旁的石墩，他连忙下车查看，小汽车被划出了一道大口子——无伤大雅但是让人心疼。

第二天谢尔盖拿出一些钱，作为赔礼托阿列克谢交给弗拉基米尔，阿列克谢早上满口答应，下午就把钱原封不动的拿回来了。

“他不肯收。”阿列克谢说。

谢尔盖没说话，点了支烟拿上大衣出了门——他决定亲自把钱赔给弗拉基米尔。

法律系并不太远，谢尔盖很快就到了，但是他没找到弗拉基米尔，谢尔盖转了大半天，最后在学校一块破旧的空地上找到了弗拉基米尔——弗拉基米尔正满头大汗地修理他的小汽车，列宁格勒的太阳有时候很毒辣，于是弗拉基米尔干脆脱了上衣，光着膀子继续修车，阳光晒在身上，每一滴汗液都让他亮晶晶的，弗拉基米尔抬起胳膊擦去额角的汗水，长长叹了一口气，晒红的脸看上去像是苹果树上还带着露水的红苹果——新鲜、诱人。

谢尔盖躲在墙后看了一下午，当天晚上回去抽光三盒烟。

后来，谢尔盖总撺掇别人管弗拉基米尔借小汽车，每次小汽车都是光鲜亮丽的出去，再破破烂烂的回来，虽然都是些无伤大雅的小毛病。

谢尔盖每次都托人赔给弗拉基米尔一大笔钱，但是弗拉基米尔从来没收过，于是，每次弗拉基米尔躲在空地修小汽车时，阴影里都站着一个谢尔盖，还有一地烟头。

后来的后来，谢尔盖快毕业时，有一个军官模样的人来找他谈话，谢尔盖想了想自幼的外交官梦，又想了想弗拉基米尔那头软软的金发。

“我答应。”谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇·伊万诺夫向KGB军官回答道。

注：

据八卦小报报道，鲨鱼也只是出生在普通的职员家庭，父母早年离异，母亲没有再嫁，鲨鱼靠母亲和舅舅拉扯长大，也不是什么富家公子哥，但是家境还是要比瓦洛佳好一些……吧？

——END.


	5. 番外二：车玻璃与护手霜

番外二：车玻璃与护手霜

谢尔盖没事就让人管弗拉基米尔借小汽车，然后假装不小心弄坏，最后偷偷看弗拉基米尔偷车，这个幼稚的小游戏在和阿列克谢结伴出行后就结束了。

那天阿列克谢管弗拉基米尔借了小汽车，两个人正在返回列宁格勒的路上，谢尔盖开车，而阿列克谢不停的絮叨。

“谢廖沙，伊琳娜真的很好，”阿列克谢从来没停止向谢尔盖推销自己的妹妹，“伊琳娜学经济的，还做得一手好菜，虽然莫斯科远了点，但是你们可以在周末见——”

谢尔盖的急刹车止住阿列克谢的话头，而面前的几个身高马大的男人让谢尔盖停了车。

“先生们，我们只是想要点买酒钱，”为首的那个男人敲敲车窗，长长的铁棒在寒风中乒乓作响，“天气太冷了，是不是？”

“当然了先生，”谢尔盖摇下来一点车窗，把钱包里的钞票都递出去——他们人太多，还有武器，谢尔盖不想惹麻烦，“天气真的很冷，请您和朋友们喝点酒暖暖身子，让我们回家吧。”

“哈，”男人接过钞票，厚厚的一打让他十分满意，他扫了眼银灰色的小汽车，挥舞着铁棒转身向寒风中走去，“还有小汽车哪！”

话音刚落，四个人手持铁棒把小汽车的车玻璃敲个粉碎，然后大笑着离去。

阿列克谢发誓，他什么都没看清，等反应过来之后，谢尔盖已经和那几个壮得跟熊一样的男人们扭打在一起了。

他俩都挂了彩，尤其是谢尔盖，俊俏的脸好几天不能见人——这得让多少姑娘伤心落泪啊，阿列克谢摸着破裂的嘴角，在心里默默想着。

事后，谢尔盖依旧赔了一大笔钱托人带给弗拉基米尔，弗拉基米尔照例不肯收。

他的心都要碎了——谢尔盖躲在阴影里看着小金毛蔫头搭脑地修车——我的心也要碎了，他想。

车玻璃不是一天就能修完的，趁着弗拉基米尔回去休息，谢尔盖把一盒小小的护手霜塞到小汽车的储物格里——这是他用攒下来的钱，特意托做船长的舅舅带回来的进口货，虽然小小的一盒，但是买了也能换一大笔钱，足够他修好小汽车再买些吃的穿的啦——谢尔盖这么想着，然后叼着烟，哼着歌往宿舍走去。

从此以后，谢尔盖再也没有撺掇人管弗拉基米尔借过小汽车，也再也没有开过那辆漂亮的、有着银灰色外面和流畅线型的、日古力牌小汽车啦。

后来，很多很多年过去了，当谢尔盖再一次看见这辆老旧的小汽车时，他神差鬼使地去储物格里翻找——你还在这里呀——谢尔盖看着手里那个圆圆的铁皮盒子，哭笑不得地想。

弗拉基米尔？

弗拉基米尔那时候正在谢尔盖的床上睡的正香哩！

注：

据八卦小报报道，鲨鱼的舅舅在一艘远洋轮船上担任船长，经常到世界各地旅行，在他的影响下，小鲨鱼立志成为外交官，梦想着有朝一日能周游世界。

——END.

**Author's Note:**

> 作者还有话要说：
> 
> 鲨鱼男友力max哈哈哈哈哈哈，等等我怎么还有俄罗斯的快递……


End file.
